fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Moroboshi Hotaru
Moroboshi Hotaru is a main Cure in Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure!. Hotaru is a 13 year old, first year student at Mikawa First Middle School. Hotaru is a free-spirited and very energetic young girl, who loves flowers. Her family owns a flower shop. She likes the beach but can’t swim. Her alter egos are , the Pretty Cure of light, and , the Pretty Cure of stars. Personality Moroboshi Hotaru; a 13 year old, first year student at Mikawa First Middle School. Hotaru is a free-spirited and very energetic young girl, who loves flowers. Her family owns a flower shop. She says her favorite flowers are sunflowers, since they resemble sun, which is the symbol of light. Hotaru is a summer child and hates autumn and winter, since it’s rather cold and snowy. She likes the beach but can’t swim. Appearance In civilian, Hotaru wears a yellow dress with sunflower patterns on it. The dress is sleeveless and is tied around her chest. She wears a pale yellow cardigan over the dress and a black belt around her hips. She wears dark brown laced boots. Her hair color is orange, while she has brown eyes. As Cure Radiant, she wears a one piece that is composed of orange, pink and yellow colors. The top of the dress is orange with a pale yellow ribbon on it. On the ribbon there is a pale pink heart. The skirt of the dress is yellow with a yellow belt, where her Heart Miracle Touch is attached to. She wears orange boots with heels and white, fingerless gloves. Her eye and hair color stays the same, however she has a pink, heart-shaped clip in her hair. As Cure Sirius, she wears a once piece dress that is composed of yellow and white. She wears a long, white dress with a yellow upper skirt where her Heart Miracle Touch is attached to. Over the upper part of the dress, she wears a jacket-resembling piece of cloth. A dark yellow bow is attached to her dress. A white heart is attached to her bow. She wears yellow boots with heels and yellow, fingerless gloves. Her eye and hair color stay the same, however she has a pink, heart-shaped clip in her hair. Relationships Family *'Moroboshi Hikari' – Hotaru’s mother and one of the owners of the “Moroboshi Flowers” flower shop. Hotaru is pretty close to her mother, since everything she knows, she has from her mother. *'Moroboshi Kazuki' – Hotaru’s father and one of the owners of the “Moroboshi Flowers” flower shop. Friends Etymology - Moroboshi comes from meaning "various" or "many" and meaning "star". So Moroboshi means "many stars", a reference to her second alter ego, Cure Sirius, whose power is based on stars. - Hotaru means "firefly". Fireflies produce a "cold light", with no infrared or ultraviolet frequencies.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Firefly This might be a reference to Cure Radiant, whose power is based on light. Cure Radiant - Radiant comes from Middle French radiant, from Latin radians, radiantis, present participle of radiare ‎(“to emit rays or beams”).https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/radiant Cure Sirius - Sirius is the brightest star (in fact, a star system) in the Earth's night sky.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sirius Cure Radiant is Hotaru's Pretty Cure alter ego. She holds the power of light and transforms by using her Heart Miracle Touch. The phrase she uses to transform is "Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova!". Cure Sirius is Hotaru's Pretty Cure alter ego. She holds the power of stars and transforms by using her Heart Miracle Touch. The phrase she uses to transform is "Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova!". Attacks *'Brilliant Sunshine' – Cure Radiant’s first attack. First, Cure Radiant calls “Oh, spirits of the sun…” then she puts her face towards the sky and reaches her left hand to the sky, while she holds her right one right in front of her. Then she calls: “Release the power of miracles!” Then she puts both of her hands together and shouts: “Pretty Cure!” She opens her hands and pushes it towards the enemy and calls: “Brilliant Sunshine!” *'Shining Starlight' – Cure Sirius’ first attack. First, Cure Sirius calls “Oh, spirits of the stars…” then she crosses her hands over her chest and calls: “Release the power of miracles!” Then she opens her arms and shouts: “Shining Starlight”, then many golden stars fly towards the enemy and purify it. Transformation "Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova!" - Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova! is the official transformation phrase used by Moroboshi Hotaru to transform into Cure Radiant/Cure Sirius in Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure!. Songs Trivia *Hotaru/Cure Radiant/Cure Sirius resembles the Cures of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Category:FairySina Category:User:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Cures Category:Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure! Category:Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Orange Cures Category:Females Category:Characters